The present invention relates to the field of isolation chambers, and in particular, relates to chambers which are isolated from sound or other electronic or electronic xe2x80x9cbugxe2x80x9d-type surveillance.
The prior art in this area describes a variety of different types of sound proof chambers. The conventional approach in the construction of sound proof chambers is to combine materials possessing acoustic damping properties (to be used as finishes) with thick materials which offer high resistance to vibration. These damping materials can also be incorporated within the cavity walls of conventional enclosures. The resultant devices provide some sound reduction, but additional sound proofing can be desired.
The use of vacuum conditions in the walls of a structure has been described, for example in a railcar, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,599, issued Jun. 19, 1990 to Babin et al. in which the walls of the railcar are kept under a partial vacuum. However, this vacuum is established more for the flow of air from the chamber, rather than for its sound proofing ability. Further, the railcar is a large structure which is not suitable for setting up or movement within, for example, the various rooms of a house or business location.
Further, technology is known for detecting electronic bugs or electronic surveillance. Whidden, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,539 provides a frequency scanning means for detecting eavesdropping. However, no reference is made to the use of this technology in an isolation chamber-type application.
As such, it would also be desirable to provide such a chamber which has a modular construction allowing the chamber to be easily set up in a variety of configurations, sizes and locations. Accordingly, such a chamber would provide an improvement over chambers relying on the acoustic insulation approach, or the railcar system of Babin et al.
Definitions
In the following specification, the terms used are to be accorded the definitions as set out hereinbelow.
The invention is basically manufactured to perform at least one of two separate functions and will be differentiate by their model numbers xe2x80x9cMark Ixe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMark IIxe2x80x9d respectively. The significant difference between both models is that Mark II is an enhancement of Mark I.
In particular, in the preferred embodiments, the THINK TANK Mark I, is a structurally designed manufactured and assembled Sound Proof Chamber. The THINK TANK Mark II is a structurally designed manufactured and assembled Sound Proof Chamber as well as an Electronic Surveillance Bug Proof Chamber.
It should be noted, however, that unless stated otherwise the invention for which letters patent is being applied for is referred to throughout this application package as xe2x80x9cChamberxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEnclosurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTHINK TANKxe2x80x9d is deemed to mean those characteristics referring to THINK TANK Mark I.
xe2x80x9cEmbodimentxe2x80x9d is deemed to mean either THINK TANK Mark I or THINK TANK Mark II or any part or parts thereof depending upon the respective context in which the said word is used.
xe2x80x9cMODULExe2x80x9d refers to any single entity which must be collectively assembled in numbers so as to form a single wall floor or roof component side.
xe2x80x9cA COMPONENT SIDExe2x80x9d means any one complete side of the present embodiment, such as, for example, the roof in it""s entirety might be a component side. Additionally, any one of the three walls comprising one leg each of both corner wall modules and a required number of intermediate modules relative to the overall size of the enclosure. This constitutes one complete component side. Further, the door opening component unit with the door module including one leg each of both corner wall modules a required number of intermediate modules relative to the overall size of the enclosure. This constitutes the door component side. Yet further, a component side might be the floor in it""s entirety.
xe2x80x9cA COMPONENT MEMBERxe2x80x9d means the required number of intermediate modules joined together along their longitudinal sides, including for example, with respect to the roof component side, less both roof end modules, with respect to the wall component sides, less one leg each of both corner wall modules, and with respect to the floor component side, less both floor end modules.
xe2x80x9cA COMPONENT UNITxe2x80x9d means a single member unit integrally formed and molded to a size which is equal to that of it""s component member counterpart. This applies for any of the roof, wall or floor component members.
xe2x80x9cInternal and Externalxe2x80x9d whenever used in context with xe2x80x9cSheet Deckingxe2x80x9d always refers to the interior and exterior locations respectively of the sound proof chamber.
The depth of the cavity, being the space between an inner and outer wall of the component sides, of all modules and component units can vary depending on the desired design structure, but is preferably between 50 mm and 300 mm, more preferably between 100 mm and 200 mm, and most preferably is about 150 mm (approximately 6xe2x80x3).
Because of the modular nature of the components of the device of the present invention, it will be possible to form a combination of intermediate module and component units together with corner wall modules within the assembly of one and the same enclosure, and thus form complete component sides of various sizes, in accordance with the component sizing schedule.
Modules may be formed and molded in multiple sizes, preferably to a maximum width of that of one component unit.
The modules can be fabricated from any suitable material, but preferably are made from plastic. These plastic modules may be formed and molded in multiple sizes of incremental widths to a maximum width of that of one component unit for roof, wall or floor component sides.
It is to be noted, however, that all measurements and other design selection features are described without their actual quantity being necessarily specified. The components and materials used are also subjected to working stresses and hence must be suitably structurally designed prior to manufacture.
Each and every entity within this documentation that is provided for the said purpose of providing structural strength and rigidity to the said sound proof enclosure must be chemically and structurally designed and calculated in order to, for example, derive the correct polymerization of compounds of the plastic materials. Structural designs must also be effected so as to obtain the correct sizing and quantifying and some configuration changes to various entities might be required in order to obtain optimum structural stability within the said enclosure. Further, allowance should be made to accommodate additional entities, such as plastic entities, with respect to both their shape and size, solely for the purpose of ensuring adequate structural stability. Among such entities are deemed to be any or all of the following, namely: all stiffener ribs; roof bearing ribs; under wall support ribs; buttresses; stiffener flanges; lateral stabilizing ribs; or, structural stiffener braces.
The principal object of the present invention relates primarily to the provision of a Sound Proof Chamber. A further object to the present invention is to provide an Electronic Surveillance Bug Proof Chamber; the latter object being an enhancement of the former embodiment.
The aforesaid is conceived on the principle that the propagation of audible sound is nonexistent within a vacuum environment. By creating an enclosure with both the inner and outer surfaces of all it""s boundaries so sealed, a continuous cavity is formed within it""s component sides. By applying a significantly high vacuum pressure of specified value within it""s cavity, the transmission of audible sounds from either side of said enclosure will be restricted. Preferably, the vacuum applied to the cavity will be such that the air pressure within the cavity is maintained at a level of less 90%, and more preferably less than 50% of standard atmospheric pressure. Yet more preferably the air pressure is less than 25%, and still more preferably, less than 10% of standard atmospheric pressure. Lower pressures (also, higher vacuums) are desired to lower sound transmission, and thus most preferably, the air pressure within the cavity is lowered to less than 1% of standard atmospheric pressure, where possible. It may also be observed, however, that by overcoming those problems that present themselves while satisfying these requirements, that only the desired resistance to the transmission of air bourne sounds will be satisfied. The reason being that there are two mediums that are present to transmit sound one is the air from within the cavity and the other is the material from which the chamber is made. In the case of engine or machinery installation within the enclosure, transmission resistance to impact vibratory noises will be met by mounting the equipment on approved vibration damping means. Provision will be made to remove the exhaust gases from the enclosure and building via the muffled exhaust system of the aforementioned equipment. The resistance to the transmission of impact sounds, which can also be propagated from within the chamber, and caused by, for example, objects hitting the internal surfaces of the enclosure must also be contended with. To a lesser extent, there is also the actual transmission of air bourne sounds being transmitted within the preferred plastic material of which the enclosure is made. Steps are taken in order to overcome this problem by creating discontinuity within the internal stiffener rib assembly by forming stiffener ribs independently of interior and exterior sheet decking of the enclosure and providing all their contact areas with an approved rubber gasket seating cushion. The provision of an approved high acoustic finishes to all internal surfaces following assembly, also aids in noise suppression.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a sound transmission restricting chamber for reducing the transmission of sound between the outside of said chamber and the inside of said chamber, comprising a plurality of interconnected modular components which essentially surrounds an area in order to form said chamber, wherein a plurality of said modular components comprise an inner wall surface, an outer wall surface, an edge frame structure jointing said inner wall surface to said outer wall surface, which edge frame structure extends around the perimeter of said modular component, wherein a cavity is formed between said inner and said outer wall surface, and wherein said edge frame includes a seal for sealing one component to an adjacent second component, and each edge frame comprises at least one depressurization opening which can be positioned operatively adjacent to a depressurization opening on an adjacent edge frame from an adjacent modular component to interconnect said modular components, whereby air can be simultaneously extracted from at least two of said modular components in order to establish at least a partial vacuum within the cavities of said interconnected modular components.
This invention may be found useful in order to accommodate a specific number of individuals, such as within a business environment, who so choose to convene in order to discuss issues of a sensitive and private nature such as mergers and other business ventures of which the enhancement to the basic embodiment will prove most favorable. The enclosure may also be found useful in the domestic environment, such as, for example, where a musical band convenes for practice sessions.
In order for the embodiment to function in the prescribed manner it is of paramount importance that the jointed seals created between adjacent modules and component units also component sides not be broken nor modules punctured. If this feature is violated then there will be a total or partial loss in vacuum pressure which will result in a direct violation of the principle upon which the functionality of the invention is based. At this point repairs must be effected by first locating the fracture by means of an ultra sound leak detection device or some other detection device.
In a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the xe2x80x9cTHINK TANKxe2x80x9d is intended to be assembled within an existing room. The room in which the preferred embodiment is intended to be installed within is one which will be typically equipped to withstand external weathering of excessive sunlight, wind, snow and rain, and possess within it""s members, load bearing roof walls and floor. The xe2x80x9cTHINK TANKxe2x80x9d is not generally expected to withstand any external loading such as objects placed upon or leaning against it""s component sides and as such will not be expected to support any objects on it""s roof walls and door component sides except it""s floor component side only which will support the loading of it""s roof and walls, and also the loading from the occupants and optional furniture placed within.
The THINK TANK will preferably be manufactured and assembled with a focus on achieving optimum economic as well as functional efficiency. As such, construction from low cost, high strength materials, such as plastic materials is preferred. Accordingly, the chamber is preferably manufactured while utilizing principles and practices of plastic molding processes that is currently available. The modules and component units will preferably be molded and formed in a variety of chosen colors and in accordance with configurations as exemplified in the accompanying drawings. The method of manufacture of all modules and component units will be a combination of prefabrication and assembly of integrally formed and molded elements.
Because the enclosure is typically to be installed within an existing building it will commonly be dependent on the surrounding main structure""s electrical power as well as it""s HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) supplies for these services. HVAC will be extracted from the confines of the existing room in which the THINK TANK is installed and will utilize and control the treated air as it is received within the said existing building. The THINK TANK""S air exchange system will function as a combination inflow and, extract ventilation system while controlling the inflow of fresh air as required from the outer room and expelling the stale air at a different location from that of it""s intake within it""s building envelope.
Expected Properties and Performance of all Material
Although a number of materials may be used for construction, the modules and component units are all fabricated from plastic materials, and preferably all such plastic entities will be preferably formed and molded of an approved plastic material as herein described. They are preferably integrally formed and molded within their respective unit members via the use of an appropriate and approved synthetic organic polymeric resin of suitable composition which may be thermoplastic or thermosetting. Said modules component units and all other plastic parts must be structurally designed so as to exhibit appropriate thicknesses and numbers of all members relative to the most suitable polymeric combination available in order to withstand the stresses to which each member will be subjected. The required number of internal stiffener ribs within the modules and component units must also be provided in order to provide sufficient structural rigidity. This must be done in accordance with the predetermined composition and properties of the plastic to be used. This should be done in order to satisfy the required working stresses that will be imposed upon the enclosure subsequent to it""s assembly while subjected to a specified partial vacuum pressure and imposed loading caused by human occupancy throughout it""s life expectancy.
Copolymerization of plastic may be utilized to provide a material which possess the following characteristics, namely: (i) the plastic material to be used for the manufacture of modules and component units and all other plastic parts as shown in the drawings, for example, must be durable and strong; (ii) the material must display resistance to cracking brittleness or tearing either due to impact or working stresses; (iii) the plastic must also possess the ability of non deformity due to shrinking or creeping with minimum sagging between supports following assembly; and (iv) they must be adequately structurally designed and manufactured so as to meet all the requirements that are expected of them in order to withstand all compressive and tensile stresses that will be imposed upon their members without a significant display of structural deformity that may result from sagging or by vacuum pressure. Further, the material should display a significant degree of resilience and rigidity. All above characteristics are typically desired in order to overcome the working stresses to which the enclosure will be subjected throughout the working life expectancy of the enclosure.
All of the preferably rubber gaskets seating cushion used for sealing of the components of the device of the present invention are to be formed of a quality and degree of density to display non deformity and non shrinking nor splitting while subjected to compressive working stresses. The quality of rubber must also display resilience and resistance to dry rot or crystallization or any other forms of breakdown throughout it""s life expectancy. The gaskets must possess the ability to offer a significant increase in resistance to the transmission of sound when used as a cushion between adjacent plastic members. When subjected to compressive working stresses the gasket should not function as a medium for the transmission of sound from one member to another.
The specified Jointing Sealant is preferably of the Thermoplastic type or an equivalent thereof. This includes for example a plasticized filler which is used for sealing adjacent modules during the assembly process. This material must possess the ability to flow within the formed core of the jointed seam connectors via a high pressured pneumatic glue gun at high temperature while filling the inner surface of the seams. The sealant should possess the ability to melt at a specified temperature and to completely and continuously spread and fill the cavity within the jointed seam connectors without the presence of air pockets while displaying a high degree of continuous adhesive bonding and sealing throughout it""s adjacent surfaces. On cooling the melt must be strong, It must display resilient elasticity durability and resistance to shrinkage and cracking. All the above qualities are expected of the approved sealant in order for the approved thermoplastic or equivalent sealant to withstand the working stresses imposed upon jointed seams due to fatigue during usage and working stresses imposed due to the specified vacuum pressure. All Jointed Seam Connectors will be provided with Air Vents in order to expel air as the heated pressurized melt rushes within the seamed cavity as the injection sealing process progresses.
Details of the Enclosure Fabrication
The following comments are made in respect of one preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, it will be understood that modifications can be made to this design which will still fall within the scope of the present invention.
The modules and component units will be assembled to form floor walls and roof component sides respectively. Each component side of the aforesaid invention consists of a series of modular members collectively connected to each other along their longitudinal sides as said modular members range in incremental sizes the larger comprising a single component unit member. For example, reference can be made to the component sizing schedule provided hereinbelow. The enclosure may be assembled within an existing room that is slightly larger than the enclosure. It may also be assembled within a room that is much larger than the enclosure itself. Whichever location is desired the method of assembly will be virtually the same. The modules and component units will be molded and formed in a variety of chosen colors and in accordance with configurations. The method of manufacture of all modules and component units will be a combination of prefabrication and assembly of integrally formed and molded elements.
Because the enclosure is typically to be installed within a building it will be dependent on the surrounding main structure""s electrical power source. HVAC within the building will also be implemented for some low level applications. The THINK TANK""S air exchange system for the most part will preferably function as an air revitalization system in accordance with the Photocatalyst Technology or equivalent, which will function independently of the HVAC system within the building.